


Aspects of the Goddess

by windsorblue



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Dubious Consent, Multi, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-07
Updated: 2005-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue





	Aspects of the Goddess

notes: information on the goddesses culled from [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goddesses). playing fast and loose with the religions of FMA - i.e., drawing comparisons between Ishbal with Hinduism and Amestris with classical Greco-Roman/European thought...please pardon if unkosher. episode 2-ish.

 

Long ago in Ishbal there were many gods, not just one, and with them there were goddesses - goddesses who, taken individually, were but aspects of the one goddess above all. Devi, her name was. She was worshipped as the Divine Mother and she had several aspect incarnations, among them Bhavani, Kali and Jagaddhatri.

"I'm hungry."

Bhavani, filled with mercy, the giver of life; Jagaddhatri, the protector, who holds all of creation in the palm of her hand.

"I'm hungry, Lust. I'm hungry."

Kali, the creator/destroyer; she brings both life and death. One cannot exist without the other. Kali is both brutal and fierce, yet nurturing and devoted. Kali is the mother who kills those who threaten her young.

"Your baby is hungry, Lust. Don't you want to feed him, like a good mommy should?"

I turn my head to look at Envy, peering, leering over my shoulder. His skin is faintly red, tinted with the glow of red water. That glow resonates in this cavern, fairly well pulsates through the air. The scent of it hangs like perfume, like the smell of dead creatures. Not a bad smell, but not as intoxicating as it should be. "You have a job to do. Get to it."

"I have a few minutes to kill." Envy's hands are on my shoulders, sliding slowly down my chest. My gaze goes back to the red water, flowing like blood - free - while he does what he will. It makes no difference to me.

Of course now it's heresy to speak of the goddesses. Only the god remains, and it is his will they claim to follow. It is like this in Ishbal, it is like this in Amestris. Yet still, Amestris slaughters Ishbal because their gods are different. Ishbal's god disapproves of alchemy, while Amestris' does not. A petty difference? Perhaps. But such is the way of humans.

I don't question why I know about the dead goddesses of Ishbal.

Envy's pushing down the top of my dress, holding my breasts in his hands. He squeezes them and says, "Poor Gluttony, are you still hungry?"

Gluttony's mouth is redder still, still bloody from his last meal. He nods, over and over again, like the eager, ignorant child he is. I wonder if he'd be able to live on his own as a human.

Amestris had goddesses as well, once, long ago. Lior was said to have been a patron city of Hecate, the sorcerer goddess, the protector of women in childbirth. Leto was once thought to be the father of the Moirae, the spinners of fate, who were worshipped as his daughters. Leto was said to have drunk the milk from their mother's breast, and from that gained eternal life.

Envy spreads his fingers, squeezing my nipple between index and middle, offering me without asking. "Would you like a little drink, Gluttony? Hm? A little sip of mother's milk?"

Clotho, who spun the thread of a person's life; Lachesis, who measured it out, and Atropos, who cut it from the spool. Atropos decided when each human would die.

Gluttony's nodding again, still. He probably never stopped. He licks his lips and looks at me with hope in his eyes. "Please, Lust? Please?"

Somewhere on the border of Ishbal and Amestris, Kali met Atropos. They met and made love and afterwards, gave birth to me. Bhavani and Clotho are my godmothers; Hecate was my midwife. Jagaddhatri gave me her knowledge of the world and told me how to use it. The only one whose gift is still a mystery is Lachesis, but I can feel her walking beside me. She speaks with Envy's voice.

I look Gluttony square in the eye and say "No biting."

"I promise! No biting!"

"All right, then."

Envy holds my breast while Gluttony takes it, holds it for him and squeezes and pulls to start the milk. Gluttony's a good boy, true to his word this once, and only sucks. No biting.

"What a pretty picture," Envy murmurs in my ear. "Does Mommy have a little drink for me as well?"

I don't look at him. My eyes are focused only on the red water. "You have a job to do. Get to it."

"Aww..."

"If you do it well, maybe then, when you get back." Envy irritates me when he pouts. He's smiling now, stepping away from me, taking light steps to the front of the cavern. His body shifts into the form of the priest, Conello, Gluttony's last meal, and he rolls his shoulders and frowns slightly.

"This body is so ugly," he complains.

"It's only for a little while." I console him when he doesn't need it. I indulge him when he shouldn't require it. If I am the mother and Gluttony is the baby, then Envy is the brat. He nods and hums a word, his frown turning into a grim sort of smile.

"Save some for me," he says, and then he's gone. My hand rests on the back of Gluttony's head, and I stare at the red water, flowing blood and free.  



End file.
